Chaos
by Sahar Scarlet
Summary: With Shizuo by Izaya's side as his lover, the destruction of ikebukoro is within Izaya's reach. What will Shizuo do to stop him?


Izaya arrived at Shizuo's apartment around 3am, he stared at the door for a moment, cursing it for burdening his path. It was late, and Izaya had a total of 8 hours sleep for the week.

He briefly wondered whether Shizuo had waited up for him, scoffing at his own train of thought. It was the last thing Shizuo would do. As of late, their relationship wasn't exactly progressing, no, it was doing the opposite. Of course, they didn't loathe each other as they had in the past, but they seemed to be arguing more than usual.

Shizuo was convinced Izaya was behind the chaos in Ikebukoro, and oh was it chaotic. Izaya couldn't deny it, he had _some_ part to play in everything after all. With Shizuo by his side, as his lover, he no longer had anyone interrupting his plans; It didn't take long to bring Ikebukoro to the brink of war.

Shizuo wasn't stupid. He wasn't deterred by Izaya's change of topics or they sly methods in which he use to avoid his questions. It only became more painfully obvious when Izaya became jumpy every time Shizuo glanced at his laptop screen or playfully stole his phone.

Yet, nothing happened. Izaya knew Shizuo knew. Shizuo knew Izaya knew that he knew. Yet nothing changed.

That's when Izaya realize a fact he berated himself for missing. The idiot had fallen in love with him, and he had fallen in love with the idiot.

Izaya walked through the living room towards Shizuo's bedroom. He removed his fur jacket and threw it across the back of the couch. His body begged him to fall onto the soft warm mattress.

Shizuo didn't wake as the door creaked open. Izaya attempted to quietly shut it, failing when his slow pace induced more creaking. He sighed and left it a quarter of the way open.

Izaya slipped into the covers, pushing himself up next to Shizuo and embracing the warmth. The comfort and heat were just as he imagined. He fell asleep instantly.

Izaya awoke due to an uncomfortable weight in his abdomen. His eyes revealed a sight he wanted to deny.

Shizuo was straddling him.

A gun to his chest.

The metal was shaking, emanating an irritating clicking sound.

Shizuo hadn't realized Izaya was awake, his eyes were focused on the weapon in his hands, both hands unable to steady the shaking of the firearm.

"Good morning Shizu-chan." Izaya greeted.

The man on top of him froze, the shaking stopping instantly, but Shizuo did not look up, did not reply or meet Izaya's eyes.

"May I ask what this is?"

Shizuo cleared his throat. He drew in a deep breath before answering. "I can't let you hurt anymore people Izaya." His voice was just above a whisper.

Izaya understood the situation instantly. He had crossed one too many lines and made the monster snap.

In a terrifying moment, Izaya realized that he might just die here. His exhausted mind and body could not put in the effort to escape, which was already seemingly impossible with Shizuo on top of him, his monstrous strength preventing any movement.

He could possibly talk his way out of the situation, however, he couldn't bring himself to do just that. He and Shizuo have been dating for a total of 3 years, Izaya reaped the benefits of their relationship while Shizuo was left with the heavy burden of unconditional love, the most he could do was curse the world for making him fall in love with Orihara Izaya.

If there was one thing Izaya could give to Shizuo it would be to assist in his long life goal of killing "the flea" by not resisting.

So he layed there and he waited. He waited for Shizuo to find his resolve.

Shizuo was shaking again, he didn't look at Izaya, his eyes focused on his hands, as if the mental process of telling them to pull the trigger was more complicated than one small action.

"Hey Shizu-chan, answer me a question." Izaya's eyes rolled over Shizuo's body lazily. He engraved every last detail into his brain. Yet Shizuo would not meet his eyes and as a result he wasn't able to see his lover's face.

"Do you still love me?" Izaya questioned. It wasn't an attempt to guilt him into stopping the murder, just a mere curious question.

Shizuo's head snapped up at this, his blood shot eyes met Izaya's. Izaya could see tears welling up in the hazel orbs.

"Of course I do." Shizuo's voice was strained and on the verge of cracking. Izaya accepted the answer. Shizuo wouldn't lie to him after all, and those tear stricken cheeks were more than enough evidence.

Izaya found some small relief in the answer. The expression telling him all he needed to know. Shizuo could not live without him, just as he could not live without Shizuo, and Izaya was selfish enough to find comfort in that fact.

"I _can't_ let you hurt more people." Shizuo repeated, as if he was trying to convince himself of the statement. This time his voice did crack, and the tears rolled down his cheeks and onto Izaya's. Shizuo tried to hide his face and clenched his eye lids. He wanted to make it all go away, but he had ignored the problem for too long.

"I know. It's ok." Izaya soothed. He brushed a hand through Shizuo's blonde locks, strands falling between his fingers. He traced his finger's down the side of Shizuo's face, gently pushing up so he could see those beautiful honey eyes again.

The shaking and clinking of the metal increased as their eyes met.

"It's ok Shizu-chan. I love you."

'_Always the moral one. It's too bad you're going to heaven Shizu-chan. We could have had fun in hell together_.'

A loud, deafening gun-shot sounded.

As soon as Izaya's arm hit the now cold mattress, another shot echoed through the room, the sound blending in with the usual noises of traffic and people in the busy city.

The city of Ikebukoro continued, no more, or less chaotic then usual.

* * *

**Ok so this is horrible. I'm sorry, I've had writer's block for all my other stories and this is the only thing i could come up with. i can't believe I even wrote something like this. I'm 100% for Izaya and Shizuo falling in love and living a happy life, i dislike death fics, and yet that's exactly what i wrote. Well, anyway please review~ Hopefully i'll have some of my other stories up soon. :)**


End file.
